gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop
is a novel that takes place approximately 20–30 years after the events of the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing television series and Endless Waltz OVA and movie in the new "'Mars Century" or "'''MC" era. The novel, written by Gundam Wing head writer Katsuyuki Sumisawa, began serialization in Gundam Ace in August 2010. The first two collected tankobon volumes were released in February 2011, as well as a Drama CD featuring Hikaru Midorikawa and Toshihiko Seki packaged with that month's Gundam Ace. Plot Beginning with the introduction of Preventer agent Kathy Po, the beginning of the story fills in vital details regarding the events in After Colony leading up to the events of the series, including the origins and backgrounds of OZ Leader Treize Khushrenada and Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. The Early After Colony Mars Century Begins In the new era of Mars Century (MC), Kathy Po meets a Father Maxwell and his son, Duo. She hands a data chip from ESUN President Dorothy Catalonia containing 3 segments over to her superior officer Master Chang, who uses the data in order to awaken the "Aurora Princess" from cryogenic sleep and set forth the motions for "Operation Mythos". Meanwhile, we learn of the history of the young Mars Federation and its government, and the trouble brewing within it with the assassination of its President, "Milliardo Peacecraft". His assassin, a boy with no name, is detained by a "Doktor T" and "Instructor W" and trained along with the Instructor's younger sister, Katherine Oud Winner, with the two young pilots forming a close bond. However, when Katherine defects from the group, she is intercepted by Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell only to reveal that she is defecting to their enemy- the new leader of the Mars Federation, Relena Peacecraft. Staff *Author: Katsuyuki Sumisawa *Character Illustrator: Sakura Asagi *Mechanical Illustrator: MORUGA *Mechanical Designer (Mobile Suits): Hajime Katoki *Mechanical Designer (Other): Junya Ishigaki Chapters Prologue: Silent Prelude MC-0022 :Lieutenant Commander Kathy Po is returning to the Preventers arctic base with with a microchip containing three files that she retrieved from the president of the ESUN Dorothy Catalonia. Durning the return trip to the arctic base she under orders of Master Chang begins to review the files to be better prepared for the upcomming mission "Operation Mythos". The first file contains the contents of a letter between Trieze Khushrenada and a Gundam pilot by the name of Milliardo Peacecraft where Trieze goes as far as reflecting on the end of the Anno Domini calender and the advancement of mankind into outer space, the creation of the first colonies and the adoption of the After Colony calender. He goes on further to address the fact that often times the future is dictated by those who are victorious in battle and that now the defeated are those who should lead the future. :The second file contains a recording of a boy by the name of Duo Maxwell who is reading an empassioned essay about the relationship between the colonies and the Earth. He continues his presentation until asked to return to his seat by his teacher however. As he returns to his seat it can be clearly seen that the pages he was reading from are blank and actually contain a few lines of text where he goes as far as to question man's reason for fighting in the first place. The final file was a grainy video conversation taken in A.C. 196 between Relena Darlian and a elderly gentleman. Where they proceed to discuss how Relena's idelogy has succeeded in at least for the time being brought a end to the circle of hatred that had captured humanity soul. :Relena attempts to guide the conversation towards the topic of Heero Yuy where she attempts to gain some insight into his current mission, However the old man is less than forthcoming and returns to the question of whether humanity can move on from fighting, and questions if that is why she has planned the Mars terraforming project? Relena responds by saying that this similar to her philosophy of pacifism is something she "honestly believes in.” The old man takes some kind of satisfaction in saying that Heero is currently on a mission to destroy a colony-type beam cannon that is almost complete in Earth's orbit, and says that there will always be a need of a "Heero Yuy". :After finally arriving at the arctic base, Kathy quickly moves through the facility to give Master Chang the microchip for operation Mythos. When she finally gets to Master Chang he tells her that approval for the operation has been granted but before he can continue, a voice could be heard behind Kathy saying that "You look just like your mother." Kathy immediately and without hesitation drew her weapon on the man and child standing behind her. The man who was wearing a type of priest garment introduced himself as Father Maxwell and the boy alongside him as his son Duo. Almost immediately Kathy questioned to herself what kind of sick joke was it to name ones own child after that of a Gundam pilot? However before she had time to ask any questions Father Maxwell asked her if she possessed the three necessary files to awaken the "Aurora Princess". Rondo of Redemption I Rondo of Redemption II Rondo of Redemption III Rondo of Redemption IV Requiem of Chains I Requiem of Chains II Requiem of Chains III, (Part.01) Requiem of Chains III, (Part.02) Requiem of Chains III, (Part.03) Nocturne of Sorrow Prequel Nocturne of Sorrow I Nocturne of Sorrow II Nocturne of Sorrow III Nocturne of Sorrow IV Nocturne of Sorrow V Rhapsody of Loneliness Prelude Rhapsody of Loneliness I Special Prequel—Preventer 5— (Part.01) Special Prequel—Preventer 5— (Part.02) Special Prequel—Preventer 5— (Part.03 - 1) Special Prequel—Preventer 5— (Part.03 - 2) Rhapsody of Loneliness II Rhapsody of Loneliness III Rhapsody of Loneliness IV Rhapsody of Loneliness V Rhapsody of Loneliness VI Rhapsody of Loneliness VII Rhapsody of Loneliness VIII Spiral Serenade I Spiral Serenade II Encounter in Concerto I Encounter in Concerto II Encounter in Concerto III Encounter in Concerto IV Encounter in Concerto V Characters MARS CENTURY (MC) ESUN/Preventers *'Kathy Po': A Preventer agent and the daughter of Sally Po. Her father is as of yet unknown. She works under Master Chang on the Mars Preventer base and is entrusted with the orders to carry out "Operation Mythos". Her mother has been missing for several years since before the novel's events begin. Much of the novel's expository chapters are told from her point of view. *'Heero Yuy': The legendary Gundam pilot. He was put into cold sleep for several years without aging and kept at the Mars Preventer base. He is referred to as the "Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora" and is revived to carry out Operation Mythos. He becomes the pilot of the MS "Snow White ". *'Father Maxwell': The original Duo Maxwell from the Gundam Wing TV series. He and Hilde, had their child, also named Duo Maxwell. He operates under the cover of a priest, but is in actuality a bounty hunter and high-risk gambler. Due to a strange phenomena of living on Mars, he appears to have aged rapidly. *'Sister Hilde': The ex-wife of Father Maxwell. She runs the Schbeiker Orphanage in the Lanigreen Republic using the money Father Maxwell sends along. She cares for Zechs and Noin's daughter Naina for some time, as well as her son Duo. She and Duo were married for some time, but later divorced. Before becoming a nun she was a librarian at the Martian National Library and an expert on nanotechnology. *'Duo Maxwell': The son of the original Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker. His attitude is much more abrasive than his father's though closely resembles him. Hilde states that he appeared at the orphanage from nowhere, however implications are that he is in fact their son by blood. He has been trained as a pilot to work alongside Heero in Operation Mythos. He pilots the MS "Warlock". *'Doktor T': Once the Gundam pilot who was called by the alias "Trowa Barton". He, along with Instructor W (Quatre Raberba Winner), developed the new mobile suits Snow White, Warlock, Prometheus, and Scheherazade. *'Trowa Phobos': Called No-Name at one time, he bears an uncanny resemblance to a younger Doktor T. He is the assassin of Dix-Neuf Noinheim/"Milliardo Peacecraft". While escaping he is captured and trained to pilot by Doktor T and Catherine Bloom, becoming the pilot of the MS "Scheherazade". *'Catherine Bloom': Helps to train Trowa Phobos along with Doktor T and Instructor W. She apparently still appears quite youthful despite being into well into her 40's. *'Instructor W': Formerly the Gundam pilot Quatre Raberba Winner. Along with Doktor T, developed the new mobile suits Snow White, Warlock, Prometheus, and Scheherazade. *'Katherine Oud Winner': The significantly younger sister of Quatre Raberba Winner. She was originally created by Zayeed Winner as a "spare" for her brother. She steals the Prometheus mobile suit and joins Relena Peacecraft's side. She seems to have a romantic interest in both Trowa Phobos and Milou Peacecraft. *'Master Chang': The Gundam pilot Chang Wufei, now head of the Mars Preventer base. He is Kathy Po's direct superior. He was entrusted with the care of Heero's cryocapsule for the past number of years. He is the pilot the Epyon White, calling it 'Nataku' as with his previous Gundams. *'Dorothy T. Catalonia': President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation who gave the order to undertake Operation Mythos. Called by the nickname 'Neo-Titanium Girl'. Lady Une is her aide, and Sylvia Noventa is her ambassador to Mars. Mars Federation *'Relena Peacecraft': Preventer has called for her assassination with the initiation of Operation Mythos. She was frozen on her way to Mars from Earth in case of unknown complications. Kept within a cryostasis pod codenamed "Little Prince" in the capital city of Mars, Relena City, she was awoken from coldsleep and took "Milliardo"/Noinheim's place as the President of Mars after his assassination. She at first seems to have returned to her political position of total pacifism that she had espoused as sovereign of Sanc Kingdom, but reveals she is in fact is being held as a hostage by the Noinheim Konzern and has no true political power. The PPP nanotech hidden within the Martian Endemic vaccine prevents violent actions from being taken towards her. *'Lucrezia Noin': Zechs/Cyrene Wind's wife and the mother of their twin children Naina (a daughter) and Milou (a son). Her older brother was the first President of Mars. She has remained Relena Peacecraft's right hand woman after her awakening. *'Cyrene Wind': The real Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft. While Noin's brother operated as President under his name, he traveled Mars with their daughter, Naina. He seems to have not aged despite the time that has passed on Mars. He now pilots the Tallgeese Heaven, which utilizes anti-nanotech technology. *'Naina Peacecraft': The twin daughter of Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin. She was left in Hilde Schbeiker's care when she was younger, but later rejoined her father and became Relena Peacecraft's 'knight' like her mother. She closely resembles her father and appears to be more serious than her brother. *'Milou Peacecraft': The twin son of Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin, he resembles his mother and seems more playful and less serious than his sister. He is a talented flautist. He and Katherine Winner seem to have an attraction to one another. *'Dix-Neuf Noinheim/"Milliardo Peacecraft"': The first President of Mars, he was assassinated in the First Winter of MC-0021 by Trowa Phobos. He is in actuality Noin's older brother, using Milliardo's name as an alias. He was the head figure of the Noinheim Konzern, a shady group which was one of the first to be involved with Martian terraformation. *'Nove Noinheim': The father of Lucrezia Noin and Dix-Neuf Noinheim and the President of the Noinheim Konzern. Father Maxwell refers to him as being a "stereotypical market principle advocate/ideologist". Lanigreen Republic *'Major General Zechs Merquise': A nanobot replication of Zechs Merquise, complete with his memories. He leads the Lanigreen Republic in its revolt against the Mars Federation and pilots the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon in battle. Civilians *'Iria Winner': Elder sister of Quatre Raberba Winner. She raised Katherine Oud Winner and ran a small clinic called Winner Hospital in the wilderness of Mars. One of her patients was Relena's adoptive mother, Marleen Darlian. *'Rashid Kurama': Leader of the Maganac Corps. Often visited and tended to Katherine Winner in her youth. By early MC, he has a wife named Kami. *'Mareen Darlian': The adoptive mother of Relena Darlian and wife of Vice-Minister Darlian. As an elderly woman, she was treated at the Winner Hospital. Katherine Winner reunites her with her daughter when Relena is elected President of Mars. *'Stella': A chronically ill girl treated at Winner Hospital whom Katherine Oud Winner befriended. When her sister, from whom she was cloned, died, Stella was treated with the girl's stem cells and recovered, and their friendship grew apart, with Stella beginning to harass Katherine with her new friends for being a spare. She was later killed in the crossfire of a rebellion against Mars Federation forces. AFTER COLONY (A.C.) OZ *'Treize Khushrenada': Leader of OZ until his death at the end of the TV series. His origins and childhood is told in the beginning chapters of the novel. His memories were uploaded into Heero Yuy's mind upon his revival. *'Vingt Khushrenada': Half-brother of Treize, son of Angelina Khushrenada and Hundelt Catalonia. He is shown through flashbacks in the beginning of the novel to be an eloquent speaker with a sharp mind like his brother's, but yearned for his mother's attention. He was one of Treize's strongest backers within the Romefeller Foundation and United Earth Sphere Alliance. Assassinated by Odin Lowe in AC 186. *'Brigadier General Chilias Catalonia': Father of Dorothy Catalonia, the head instructor of the Lake Victoria Base, and the first leader of OZ. Treize was esteemed as his most excellent student. He died in battle. *'Zechs Merquise': One of Treize's first students, as a cadet he fought in OZ's first decisive victory in the battle at Mogadishu at age 10 and later at the Marius Plant before vanishing. *'Lucrezia Noin': One of Treize's first students, Noin also took part in the battles at Mogadishu and the Marius Plant. *'Elve Onegall': The son of the Alliance General who led the invasion of Sanc Kingdom, he was also one of Treize's students and a war comrade of Zechs and Noin. After revealing to Zechs that he knew his true identity, he vanished in the aftermath of the Marius Plant battle for several years. *'Aoi Clark': The biological mother of Heero Yuy, an Alliance and OZ spy. After Odin Lowe broke off their relationship, she married Seis Clark and raised Heero until her death in a colonist rebel attack on the Fortress Bulge. *'Seis Clark': Step-father of Heero Yuy and husband of Aoi Clark. He helped to develop the OZ-06MS Leo mobile suit and the Space Fortress Bulge. He died in the same incident as his wife, leaving Heero to be cared for by the passing Odin Lowe. Romefeller Foundation *'Angelina Khushrenada': The only daughter of Romefeller Foundation representative Duke Cinquante Khushrenada, wife of Ein Yuy and Treize Khushrenada’s mother. Her subsequent madness had a profound influence on Treize. She was accidentally shot and killed by Odin Lowe when he assassinated her son, Vingt. *'Cinquante Khushrenada': The father of Angelina and grandfather of Treize and Vingt. A Romefeller representative who attempts to use his grandsons, whom he is bitter towards, to his profit. He disapproved of Ein Yuy and Angelina's marriage and kidnapped his daughter back, having Ein assassinated. *'Hundelt Catalonia': The father of Vingt Khushrenada, step-father of Treize, and second husband of Angelina Khushrenada. He entered a loveless marriage with Angelina after Ein's murder, and later has Angelina put in a mental hospital in Sanc Kingdom. He is the brother of Chilias Catalonia and a son of Duke Dermail. United Earth Sphere Alliance *'Million Liddell-Hart': An Alliance general and the supreme commander of the lunar space forces. By disobeying his orders, he led his army to defeat at the hands of Artemis Sedici's rebel forces in the First Lunar War. *'Commander Venti': Supreme Commander of the Alliance's ground forces, he held a dislike for Vingt Khushrenada and argued with him often at war meetings. *'General Noventa': A General during the early days of OZ's existence, after the battle at Mogadishu an enormous beam cannon was erected in his name. *'Lieutenant Colonel Septum': Before he was a General, Septum was an adviser at the Alliance Unity Headquarters. The Colonies *'Heero Yuy': The colony leader whose assassination sets off the events of Gundam Wing. In AC 145, he was the tutor for then-Sanc Kingdom Princess Katrina Peacecraft. He was a friend of Doctor J in his youth and came to shape his future political beliefs through his friendship with Katrina Peacecraft. He was originally arrested for the bombing which took the life of his friend Quarant, but was bailed out by Cinquant Khushrenada for unknown reasons. *'Jay Null': A brilliant scientist and college friend of the original Heero Yuy who would later go on to be one of the 5 Gundam scientists. In the early AC era, he created a mobile suit called the "Wyvern", which was the first suit to equip the Zero System and resembles the Epyon. He lost his left arm to a bomb planted by the UESA. *'Tomas Quarant': The elder brother of Quinze, and a university friend of both Jay Null and Heero Yuy, he was the inventor of the "P.P.P.P", the first Zero System. He was killed in a bombing by the UESA. *'Ein Yuy': Nephew of the martyred colonial leader Heero Yuy, husband to Angelina Khushrenada and real father of Treize Khushrenada. He is killed in an explosion shortly after Heero Yuy was assassinated on April 7, AC 175. *'Odin Lowe': The biological father and mentor of Heero Yuy. After he assassinated the original Heero Yuy, he broke off his relationship with Aoi Clark and joined the colonist rebels' side. *'Artemis Sedici': A woman who led the rebellion of the moon's Marius Plant against OZ. She was greatly respected by the workers there. She is the mother of the White Fang's General Sedici. Sanc Kingdom *'Katrina Peacecraft': A princess of the Sanc Kingdom born in AC 130. As a young girl, she and her twin sister Sabrina were separated out of royal custom and Katrina was raised by the Darlian family in the colonies. She was tutored by future colonial leader Heero Yuy and falls in love with him. She pilots the MS "Wyvern" equipped with the ZERO System to destroy the attack satellite 'Gemini'. *'Sabrina Peacecraft': Twin sister of Katrina Peacecraft, a princess of the Sanc Kingdom who was raised in seclusion on Earth while her sister was sent to the colonies. Cinquante Khushrenada aided her escape when the Sanc Kingdom was besieged by a rebel attack. Mobile Suits * OZ-06MS Leo ** OZ-??MS Leo II/Chimera (a prototype of the Leo mobile suit) ** OZ-??MS Leo IV/Greif (a prototype of the Leo mobile suit that was improved for space combat) * OZ-07MS Tragos ** OZ-??MS Tragos II (a model of the Tragos suited for lunar surface battle) * OZ-07AMS Aries * Wyvern * XXXG-00YSW Wing Gundam Snow White Prelude * Warlock * Prometheus * Scheherazade * "Maganac" Mobile Doll Corps * OZ-03MDIV Virgo-IV * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (Epyon Ares) * Epyon Bai/White * Black Wing Gundam Zero * Tallgeese Heaven Picture Gallery Frozen Teardrop - Vol1 Cover.jpg|The cover to the first tankobon volume- Ronde of Atonement Part 1 Frozen Teardrop - Vol2 Cover.jpg|The cover to the second tankobon volume- Ronde of Atonement Part 2 Frozen Teardrop - Vol3 Cover.jpg|The cover to the third tankobon volume- Requiem of the Chain Part 1 FTvol4cover.jpg|The cover to the fourth tankobon volume- Requiem of the Chain Part 2 FTvol5cover.jpg|The cover to the fifth tankobon volume- Nocturne of the grief Part 1 FTvol6cover.jpg|The cover to the sixth tankobon volume- Nocturne of the grief Part 2 FTvol7 cover.jpg|The cover to the seventh tankobon volume-Rhapsody of Loneliness (Part 1) GW frozen teardrop Vol.8.jpg|The cover to the eighth tankobon volume-Rhapsody of Loneliness (Part 2) GW frozen teardrop Vol.9.jpg|The cover to the ninth tankobon volume-Rhapsody of Loneliness (Part 3) Gundam Wing 'Frozen Teardrop' Vol. 10.jpg|The cover to the tenth tankobon volume-Concerto of Encounters (Part 1) FT cover xi.jpg|The cover to the eleventh tankobon volume-Concerto of Encounters (Part 2) Frozen Teardrop Vol 12.jpg|The cover to the twelfth tankobon volume-Silent Anthem (Part 1) Frozen Teardrop Vol 13.jpg|The cover to the thirteenth tankobon volume-Silent Anthem (Part 2) GWfrozenteardrop-drama-cover.jpg|The cover to the Drama CD. FT Heero cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter One- Heero Yuy sits on his opened cryofreeze pod. FT Duo Jr freezero cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter Two- Duo Maxwell sits on Heero Yuy's cryofreeze capsule. FT young 69.jpg|The cover to Chapter Three- young Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin. FT-1xR-cover-medium.jpg|The cover to Chapter Four- Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian- "Where will fate lead these two?" FT 34 cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter Five- Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner. Chapter 6 Cover Frozen Teardrop.jpg|The spread cover to Chapter Six- Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell fight the Maguanac Mobile Doll corps. 06cover.jpg|The inner cover to Chapter Six- Trowa Phobos reminisces about Katherine Winner. 07FTcover.jpg|The cover to Chapter Seven- Heero Yuy and Treize Khushrenada with the Epyon behind them. FT08cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter Eight- Duo Maxwell and Naina Peacecraft. peacecrafts.jpg|The cover to Chapter Eleven- The twin princesses of the Sanc Kingdom, Katrina (standing) and Sabrina (seated) Peacecraft. FT_Episode_Zero_SPECIAL PREQUEL_1.jpg|Chapter cover #1 of SPECIAL PREQUEL: Preventer 5 FT_Episode_Zero_SPECIAL PREQUEL_2.jpg|Chapter cover #2 of SPECIAL PREQUEL: Preventer 5 FT Episode Zero SPECIAL PREQUEL 4.jpg FT capsule.jpg|Heero Yuy's cryofreeze capsule, codenamed Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora. Little Prince capsule.jpg|''Little Prince'', the cryofreeze capsule in which Relena Peacecraft slept. Gundam-prometheus.png|The Mobile Suit Prometheus FT Cathy1.jpg|Kathy Po holding a pair of Virtual Reality glasses. FT Duo Jr1.jpg|Father Maxwell humors his son, Duo Maxwell, as Kathy Po looks on. FT TreizeVan.jpg|Young Treize Khushrenada and his half-brother Vingt Khushrenada. FT young zechs and treize.jpg|Victoria Base Instructor Treize Khushrenada talks to one of his cadets, Zechs Merquise. FT young Heero.jpg|Kathy Po watches a moment from the past of the young Heero Yuy as his mother, Aoi Clark, tends to him. FT young dorothy.jpg|A young Dorothy Catalonia with her father, Chilias Catalonia. FT treize van fight.jpg|Treize Khushrenada holds back his brother Vingt after he strikes a male nurse as their mother Angela looks on. FT young 69-2.jpg|Young Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin discuss war over tea. FT-mogadishu-battle-medium.jpg|OZ battles colonist rebels at the lunar Marius Plant. FT Heero Relena.jpg|Heero Yuy receives his orders- kill Relena Peacecraft. FT-young-heero-van-medium.jpg|A young Heero Yuy meets Vingt Khushrenada. FT-leo-fight-medium.jpg|Seis Clark fends off enemy Gryphs to allow his step-son to get to safety. FTOdinheero_color.jpg|A young Heero Yuy begins his training under his father, Odin Lowe. FT-heero-duojr-medium.jpg|Duo Maxwell talks to his new partner, Heero Yuy. FT noname katherine.jpg|No-Name encounters Katherine and Doktor T. FT cathy bloom.jpg|Catherine Bloom trains No-Name, now "Trowa Phobos". FT Relena zechs.jpg|Relena Peacecraft, the new President of the Mars Federation. 12battle.jpg|Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell fight the Maguanac mobile dolls. 4battle.jpg|Katherine Oud Winner exhibits natural piloting talent like her brother, Quatre Raberba Winner. 34_symphony.jpg|Katherine Winner and Milou Peacecraft play a duet. FThildeduo.jpg|Hilde Schbeiker reunites with a hospitalized Duo Maxwell on Mars. FTsantaduo.jpg|Father Maxwell visits his son, Duo, for Christmas. kat-heero.jpg|The young Katrina Peacecraft and Heero Yuy conversing. QuatrineNainaMilou.JPG|Katherine Winner in the cockpit with Naina and Milou Peacecraft. heerokat.jpg|Heero Yuy and Katrina Peacecraft dance. heeroj.jpg|Heero talks to Doctor Jay Null about the revival of 'Sam', the first Zero System. katrinapilot.jpg|Katrina Peacecraft pilots the Wyvern mobile suit using the Zero System. ft1013.jpg|Katrina Peacecraft, in the dress of the Sanc monarchy, with Heero Yuy. Zechs and Envel.jpg|Sabrina Peacecraft and Marticus Rex, the future King of Sanc. Rhapsody II.jpg|Duo Maxwell and Naina Peacecraft Trowa Phobos and Duo Maxwell II.jpg|Duo Maxwell and Trowa Phobos Mars Mobile Suits.jpg The cover to Chapter 19.jpg Heero,Duo Maxwell,Trowa Phobos.jpg The cover to Chapter 20.jpg Cinquante Khushrenada and Angelina.jpg FT Rhapsody of Loneliness V.jpg Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft.jpg FT Rhapsody of Loneliness VI.jpg Treize,Zechs and Lucrezia.jpg FT Rhapsody of Loneliness VII.jpg Milou,Duo,Trowa and.jpg FT Rhapsody of Loneliness VIII.jpg FT I 311.jpg GWFT 428.jpg GWFT 427.jpg GWFT 426.jpg GWFT 384.jpg GW Frozen Teardrop Dissonance.jpg Gundam Wing 'Frozen Teardrop' Vol. 10.1.jpg Gundam Wing 'Frozen Teardrop DvkQkPy.jpg Gundam Wing 'Frozen Teardrop XZ41DKB.jpg Gundam Wing 'Frozen Teardrop f11iKag.jpg Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop IV.jpg FT cover VIII.jpg FT cover XIII.jpg FT cover XIV.jpg FT12.jpg Gundam Snow White (Frozen Teardrop Novel) 03.jpg|Gundam Snow White with Buster Rifle Gundam Scheherezade (Frozen Teardrop Novel) 01.jpg|Gundam Scheherazade close up Gundam Scheherezade (Frozen Teardrop Novel) 02.jpg|Scheherazade and Prometheus Gundam Warlock (Frozen Teardrop Novel) 03.jpg|Gundam Warlock in "Fenrir Mode" Notes & Trivia CD Drama *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Picture Drama - A New Battle Editions *Vol.1 Rondo of Redemption (Part 1) February 26, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715634-0 *Vol.2 Rondo of Redemption (Part 2) February 26, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715674-6 *Vol.3 Requiem of Chains (Part 1) June 25, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715733-0 *Vol.4 Requiem of Chains (Part 2) October 26, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715816-0 *Vol.5 Nocturne of Sorrow (Part 1) February 24, 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120136-7 *Vol.6 Nocturne of Sorrow (Part 2) June 26, 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120290-6 *Vol.7 Rhapsody of Loneliness (Part 1) January 26, 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-120452-8 *Vol.8 Rhapsody of Loneliness (Part 2) June 26, 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-120737-6 *Vol.9 Rhapsody of Loneliness (Part 3) January 25, 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-120983-7 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-101908-5-C0979 References Information gathered from translations listed below. All content is subject to the restrictions and copyrights listed by their respective owners: * http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=360 * http://gallery.zeonic-republic.net/index.php?cat=56 External links *http://www.gundam-w.jp/products/novel.html *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201010000607 *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop on Wikipedia *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/wft.htm ja:新機動戦記ガンダムW Frozen Teardrop